sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Universal Television programs
Here is a partial list of television series and notable made-for-TV movies produced by Universal Studios, at one time one of the most prolific producers of TV programs in the United States. Revue Studios Universal Television MCA TV MTE PolyGram Television/Universal Worldwide Television Multimedia Entertainment Studios USA/USA Cable Entertainment Universal Television Alternative Studio Universal Cartoon Studios/Universal Animation Studios NBC Studios CBS Television Distribution currently distributes most of NBC's pre-1973 series, although NBC still owns the series' copyrights. Most NBC programs made from 1973 to 2004 are distributed outside of the U.S. by MGM Worldwide Television Distribution with the exceptions of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, In the House (both are distributed worldwide by Warner Bros. Television), and World's Most Amazing Videos (distributed by Alfred Haber Distribution). California National Productions Most of California National Productions' series are currently distributed by CBS Television Distribution. NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment Group Universal Content Productions Formerly known as Universal Cable Productions until 2019. NBCUniversal News Group * Market Wrap (1989–2002) * The Money Wheel (1989–1998) * Steals and Deals (1990–1997) * Hardball with Chris Matthews (1994–present) * Inside Opinion (1994–1998) * Today's Business (1994–2002) * Squawk Box (1995–present) * MSNBC Live (1996–present) * The News with Brian Williams (1996–2004) * Power Lunch (1996–present) * The Site (1996–1997) * Street Signs (1996–2002, 2003–2015) * Bull Session (1997–1998) * Business Center (1997–2003) * The Edge (1997–2002) * Market Watch (1998–2002) * Andrea Mitchell Reports (2000–present) * The Abrams Report (2001–2006) * America Now (2001–2002) * Alan Keyes Is Making Sense (2002) * Buchanan & Press (2002–2003) * Closing Bell (2002–present) * Donahue (2002–2003) * Kudlow & Cramer (2002–2005) * Morning Call (2002–2007) * Wake Up Call (2002–2005) * Bullseye (2003–2005) * Jesse Ventura's America (2003) * Scarborough Country (2003–2007) * Morning Joe First Look (2004–present) * Connected: Coast to Coast (2005) * Kudlow & Company (2005–2008) * MSNBC at the Movies (2005) * Mad Money (2005–present) * On the Money (2005–2007, 2008–2009) * Rita Cosby: Live & Direct (2005–2006) * Squawk on the Street (2005–present) * Tucker (2005–2008) * Worldwide Exchange (2005–present) * Weekends with Maury and Connie (2006) * Fast Money (2006–present) * The Most with Alison Stewart (2006–2007) * Your Business (2006–present) * The Call (2007–2011) * Morning Joe (2007–present) * Verdict with Dan Abrams (2007–2008) * 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue (2008–2009) * The Rachel Maddow Show (2008–present) * Dr. Nancy (2009) * The Dylan Ratigan Show (2009–2012) * The Ed Show (2009–2015) * The Kudlow Report (2009–2014) * Way Too Early (2009–2016) * Jansing and Company (2010–2014) * The Last Word with Lawrence O'Donnell (2010–present) * Martin Bashir (2011–2013) * Now with Alex Wagner (2011–2015) * PoliticsNation with Al Sharpton (2011–present) * Up (2011–2015) * The Cycle (2012–2015) * Melissa Harris-Perry (2012–2016) * All In with Chris Hayes (2013–present) * Disrupt with Karen Finney (2013–2014) * Up Late with Alec Baldwin (2013) * The Reid Report (2014–2015) * Ronan Farrow Daily (2014–2015) * Squawk Alley (2014–present) * Meet the Press Daily (2015–present) * The 11th Hour with Brian Williams (2016–present) * For the Record with Greta (2017) * Deadline: White House (2017–present) * Hugh Hewitt (2017–present) * Kasie DC (2017–present) NBC News *''Meet the Press'' (1947–present) *''Today'' (1952–present) *''NBC Nightly News'' (1970–present) *''Weekend'' (1974–79) *''NBC News Overnight'' (1982–83) *''NBC News at Sunrise'' (1983–99) *''Weekend Today'' (1987–present) *''Real Life with Jane Pauley'' (1990–91) *''Expose with Tom Brokaw'' (1991) *''NBC News Nightside'' (1991–98) *''Dateline NBC'' (1992–present) *''Now with Tom Brokaw and Katie Couric'' (1993–94) *''MSNBC Live'' (1996–present) *''Early Today'' (1999–present) *''Later Today'' (1999–2000) *''The Chris Matthews Show'' (2002–13) *''Rock Center with Brian Williams'' (2011–13) *''Sunday Night with Megyn Kelly'' (2017) NBCUniversal Television Distribution Working Title Television Matchbox Pictures Carnival Films DreamWorks Animation Television specials Universal Television NBC Studios DreamWorks Animation Television movies Universal Television NBC Studios See also * Universal Television * Universal Cable Productions References Category:Lists Universal Studios Television shows produced